1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a reinforcing frame for reinforcing an electrical connector body.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector assembly is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 to include an insulative connector body 1″ having peripheral side walls 11″ adapted to receive an electronic component, such as an IC package 3″, and the IC package 3″ accommodated within space defined by the peripheral side walls 11′. Typically, the IC package 3″ is loaded into the connector body 1″ so as to establish electrical continuity between the IC package 3″ and a substrate through the use of the connector body 1″. When loaded into the connector body 1″, the IC package 3″ registers on the interior side walls 11″ of the connector body 1″. If the IC package 3″ is not loaded or handled properly, the side walls 11″ of the connector body 1″ may become cracked or somewhat fragile, thereby causing damage of the connector body 1″, which is undesirable to the user of the connector body 1″. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming.